Dissymétrie et lancer de Dé
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Réponse à un Concours sur HPF. Harry, Auror confirmé, est perturbé par une série de crimes qui le ramènent à de tristes et sombres souvenirs...


Sous son bâillon, l'homme hoqueta et poussa un long gémissement de douleur alors que la lame s'enfonçait vivement dans son cœur. Son bourreau le regarda mourir, une lueur d'excitation dans le regard. Finalement quand sa victime rendit son dernier soupir, il retira le long poignard du corps et l'essuya sur les vêtements du mort.

« Plus que deux » murmura-t-il dans la nuit. Puis il entreprit de nettoyer la pièce. Il irait plus tard déposer le cadavre dans une rue. S'il pouvait, il irait peut-être directement le déposer devant le Ministère, ce serait amusant. Il savait que les Aurors étaient à sa recherche et battaient le pays sans relâche. Mais ils étaient encore loin de lui, et ne le soupçonnaient même pas. Un sourire sardonique s'afficha sur son visage blafard, loin, bien loin de ce qu'avait été son sourire franc et chaleureux dans sa jeunesse.

Harry Potter, chef des Aurors, était de fort mauvaise humeur ce matin. On avait retrouvé devant la propre porte du Ministre le cadavre de Lucius Malefoy, tué d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur, les yeux injectés de terreur. Ce crime était le dernier d'une longue série, qui avait commencé il y a trois mois. Les victimes étaient toutes d'anciens Mangemorts, qui avaient survécus à l'âge et à la prison. La mort de Lucius portait le nombre de victimes à onze. Le mode opératoire était toujours le même. Un coup en plein cœur, et des analyses qui montraient un très haut taux de stress, sans compter l'air terrifié des visages. Malgré sa répulsion, Harry avait envoyé un courrier à Drago Malefoy l'avertissant de la menace qui planait sur lui. Il était en effet le dernier sorcier à avoir porté la Marque des Ténèbres encore en vie. Au début, il l'avait soupçonné, mais Drago possédait un alibi inattaquable pour la plupart des meurtres.

Cette affaire remuait en lui de pénibles souvenirs. Plusieurs des noms des anciens Mangemorts assassinés réveillaient des échos vieux de vingt ans. Il avait réussi à masquer ses tourments à sa famille, mais maintenant que ses enfants étaient tous à Poudlard, Ginny était plus libre et s'était aperçue de la ride de soucis que montrait de lus en plus souvent le front de son mari. Elle lui en avait parlé a veille, mais il avait détourné le sujet. Il soupira. Il détestait cacher quelque chose à sa femme, mais il n'avait pas envie de subir ses attentions inquiètes. Ginny était particulièrement protectrice envers lui dès que son passé refaisait surface. Il s'était par contre ouvert sur ce sujet avec Hermione, et ils en avaient longuement parlé. Elle l'avait aidé à dédramatiser un peu tous ces souvenirs. Nouveau soupir. Ces dernières années, l'amour de sa famille et l'occupation que lui procurait sa fonction avaient réussi à endormir tout cela. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemars, et il lui arrivait de passer des journées entières sans y songer. Mais maintenant sa quiétude était remise en cause. Il soupira une troisième fois, et se décida à prendre l'air, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il revêtit une longue cape noire et avertit sa secrétaire qu'il ne serait de retour que dans l'après-midi. Dans le hall du Ministère, il choisit une cheminée et annonça la direction du Chemin de Traverse. Il se mit à déambuler d'un pas lent dans la rue sorcière de Londres, assez tranquille en cette matinée de fin Septembre. Le temps un peu frais annonçait le début de l'automne et déjà le soleil semblait moins fort. Quelques-uns des passants le reconnaissaient et le saluaient, et il leu répondait. Ses pas le dirigèrent devant la boutique de « Weasley et Weasley, Farces et attrapes pour Sorciers facétieux », tenue désormais par Ron. Il l'avait reprise après que Georges l'ait abandonnée, trop affecté par la mort de son frère. Il avait d'ailleurs effectué plusieurs séjours dans la section psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste, à cause de sa dépression. Le dernier séjour remontait à huit ans et depuis, il avait repris un peu goût à la vie. Harry lui avait rendu visite il y a quelques temps et avait pus constater les nouveaux progrès de Georges. Son appartement était bien tenu, et il avait vaguement évoqué une femme qu'il voyait de temps à autre, mais rien de sérieux bien entendu.

Harry sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait ouvrir la porte de la boutique. « Fermée exceptionnellement pour inventaire » annonçait une pancarte. Le fameux inventaire… Harry sourit. Chaque année, Ron clamait début Septembre qu'il allait réaliser l'inventaire… et s'y mettait trois semaines plus tard. Ne voulant pas déranger son ami dans cette occupation sûrement passionnante qui lui prendrait la journée entière, il rebroussa chemin. Ses réflexions sur Georges lui avaient donné envie de le voir. Son appartement n'était qu'à quelques rues de l'échoppe, et l'Auror en chef s'y dirigea d'un pas tranquille. Arrivé là, il monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage pâle mais souriant de Georges Weasley apparut devant lui.

- Bonjour Harry ! Je t'ai vu arriver dans la rue. C'est gentil de venir me voir.

- Bonjour Georges, lui répondit Harry, je pensais à toi et je me disais que ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais venu.

Tout en discutant, Georges l'avait invité d'un geste à entrer et avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Il avait vraiment l'air ravi de le voir et Harry culpabilisa mentalement de ne pas passer plus souvent.

« Alors cher beau-frère, comment vas-tu ? La maison doit paraître sans les enfants. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'avaient dit mes parents l'année où Ginny était rentrée à Poudlard. Ça leur avait paru bizarre, mais la tranquillité, avaient-ils dit, est une chose à laquelle on s'habitue vite. Finalement, je crois qu'ils étaient quand même heureux de nous revoir. Maman est d'ailleurs venue il y a quelques jours pour m'inviter à leur prochain anniversaire de mariage. Elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait te voir bientôt pour te transmettre le même message et… »

Harry écoutait Georges babiller. C'était un trait de caractère que Molly avait transmis à chacun de ses enfants, cet art particulier qui consistait à se lancer dans de longs monologues suivant le cours des pensées du locuteur. Harry avait d'ailleurs remarqué que cette tendance s'accentuait avec l'âge chez les membres de la famille Weasley. Finalement, Georges se tut, paraissant se souvenir de son invité.

« Oh excuse-moi Harry ! Tu veux une tasse de thé ? J'étais justement en train de m'en préparer. Tien, d'ailleurs l'eau est en train de siffler. »

Harry regarda sa montre. Onze heures. Cela lui permettrait de tenir jusqu'au déjeuner.

- Merci Georges, j'en prendrais volontiers.

- Ce sera un plaisir, répondit le roux en partant dans sa cuisine. Tu prendras un peu de lait avec ?

- Oui merci !

Harry l'entendit s'affairer dans la petite pièce, puis Georges revint dans le salon, tenant deux tasses de thé fumant dans les mains.

- Je n'ai malheureusement que du thé vert à te proposer, cela fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas fait les courses.

- ça ira, j'aime beaucoup le thé vert.

Harry prit la tasse en main, et une douce chaleur se répandait dans ses doigts rafraîchis par la marche. Il reprit la parole.

- J'ai appris que tu avais commencé à aider Ron à la boutique. Comment ça se passe ?

- Oh très bien, fit Georges avec un léger geste des épaules. Je commençais à en avoir assez de mon inactivité et étant donné que Ron me reverse une partie des bénéfices de Weasley et Weasley, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je mérite vraiment cet argent. Mais parlons plutôt de toi. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'amener chez moi, un jour de semaine, durant les heures de travail ?

- Tu es perspicace, répondit Harry avec un faible sourire. En fait, je suis en train d'abuser de prérogatives de Sorcier en Chef des Aurors. Je me suis accordé une matinée de congé, pour m'aérer un peu la tête.

- Tu as des soucis ?

- Disons que j'ai de vieux souvenirs qui me perturbent, suite à une affaire en cours.

- Evitons alors d'en parler, dit Georges avec un sourire compréhensif. Tu ne bois pas ton thé ?

En effet, la tasse n'avait pas bougé de ses mains.

- Oh si ! s'exclama Harry. Je suis un peu distrait en ce moment.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres. La légère amertume était adoucie par la crème de lait, et la boisson n'en était que plus délicieuse. Harry soupçonna Georges de l'avoir un peu refroidie par magie, afin qu'elle soit juste assez chaude. Il finit sa tasse tranquillement, sous le regard satisfait de son hôte.

- Il était bon ? lui demanda alors celui-ci.

- Il était parfait.

- Tu m'en vois ravi… Harry.

Le brun releva la tête en percevant le ton particulier avec lequel Georges avait prononcé son nom. Mais aussitôt des vertiges le prirent et il se sentit s'effondrer dans le fauteuil.

- Mais… que…

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais c'était nécessaire.

Les derniers mots de Georges se perdirent dans l'esprit de Harry tandis que vertiges s'intensifiaient. Il n'eut que le temps de contracter violemment son poing gauche avant que les ténèbres ne l'envahissent.

Une lumière indistincte flottait devant lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Les vertiges continuaient et il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un tourbillon. Finalement, cela finit par s'apaiser, mais ses bras ne voulaient toujours pas réagir. Il était au centre d'une pièce claire et nue, sans fenêtre. Deux globes lumineux flottaient dans l'air, distillant une lumière claire et blanche. En voulant bouger à nouveau, il constata qu'il était attaché, assis sur une chaise de métal froid. Son entraînement d'Auror lui permit de résorber la bouffée de panique qui l'envahit. Il essaya de faire bouger la chaise, mais celle-ci devait être fixée au sol d'une manière ou d'une autre. Naturellement, il ne sentait plus sa baguette dans sa poche, c'eut été trop facile. Il inspira calmement, profondément, essayant de relâcher la pression qu'un début de peur faisait peser sur ses épaules. Quand il estima avoir recouvré son calme, il essaya d'observer un peu mieux la pièce où il était retenu.

De fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à observer ? Les murs étaient d'un blanc sale, tout comme le plafond. Le sol était recouvert d'un linoléum gris clair uniforme. La pièce était anormalement propre et donnait une impression d'une fonctionnalité presque inhumaine, même si one ne pouvait deviner vraiment quel était son usage. En tordant sa nuque, Harry pouvait discerner derrière lui une lourde porte de fer. L'air était frais sans être froid et il pouvait sentir un courant d'air tiède tomber lentement des deux globes lumineux. Le temps passa, mais il ne pouvait l'estimer. Etait-ce il y a une heure, deux heures ou peut-être seulement quelques minutes qu'il avait repris connaissance ? Il n'aurait sur le dire. Il avait abandonné l'idée de faire céder ses liens, il risquait de s'y déchirer la chair tant ils étaient solides et bien fixés. Enfin il y eut un bruit derrière lui. Un lourd loquet cliqueta, et il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il essaya de voir le ou les nouveaux arrivants, mais tout ce qu'il devina du coin de l'œil fut la porte en train de se refermer. Le ou les personnes venant d'entrer devaient s'être rendues invisible, ou bien n'était-ce peut-être qu'une mise en scène afin de le rendre plus nerveux. Ses réflexions furent cependant vite interrompues par une voix qui s'éleva, susurrant à peine, mais qui résonna nettement dans la petite pièce. Les intonations froides et métalliques le prirent à la gorge un instant, l'empêchant de respirer. Voldemort… Cette pensée s'installa en lui, faisant tourbillonner mille et une images ne même temps, reliquats d'un passé qui avait été voulu oublié, mais qui n'avait pu être perdu, et repartit aussitôt, lui laissant un arrière-goût rance de peur et de haine dans la bouche.

- Harry Potter, disait la voix, c'est gentil de venir toi-même dans mes filets. Même s'il est vrai que tu perturbes un peu mes projets. Je voulais terminer par toi, après la petite fouine. Mais il faut savoir profiter des occasions quand elles nous arrivent.

La voix tournait derrière lui, tandis que Harry tentait de l'identifier. Elle lui semblait par moment familière, comme un vague écho, mais qui de ses relations serait capable de laisser paraître tant de cruauté et de malveillance ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu un peu plus ferme. Ce n'est pas très courageux de se cacher, en particulier devant un adversaire désarmé et immobilisé.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Endoloris !

Harry hurla sous la douleur, ressentant cent lames lui transpercer le corps alors que sa peau lui semblait brûler vive. La souffrance continuait, le dévorait, menaçait ses facultés de réflexions. Tout son être n'était que douleur, et peu à peu il quittait les perceptions de ce monde, plongeant dans un enfer où son corps se consumait lentement sur le sang bouillonnant de la Terre, il se sentait partir vers des limbes de torture sans limite. Et soudain tout s'arrêta, le laissant en sueur et tremblant, tandis qu'il haletait telle un animal pour tenter de récupérer son souffle. Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour retrouver un sens correct des réalités, et pour laisser à son esprit la capacité de revenir s'y ancrer. Il avait un goût de bile dans la bouche et sentait un liquide chaud glisser le long de ses doigts et goutter lentement sur le sol. Le Doloris avait été d'une rare violence. Son ravisseur reprit la parole.

- Soyons clairs, Harry. Si tu ne veux pas que je recommence, tu te tiendras tranquille et tu ne parleras que lorsque je t'y autoriserais. Je ne te demanderais même si tu es d'accord, parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu mourras de toute façon, alors fait en sorte que ça ne soit pas trop douloureux. Ne fais pas comme tous ces stupides Mangemorts, au début ils m'ont tous défié au nom d'une sacro-sainte fierté de Sang-Pur. Et à la fin, ils ont tous fini par implorer ma pitié, la peur dans leurs yeux et qui suait par chaque pore de leur peau. Au début ça m'a amusé, puis ennuyé, et enfin énervé franchement. J'aurais presque pitié de Lucius, vu tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, mais il était particulièrement exaspérant. Au fait, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, je suis l'assassin que tu recherches depuis plusieurs mois.

Harry avait effectivement deviné que la voix mystérieuse appartenait à celui derrière lequel courait tout un peloton d'Aurors, ce qui ne le rassurait pas vraiment, et soulevait plusieurs questions. Il profita d'une pause dans le discours de l'autre pour lui demander :

- Pourquoi moi ? Toutes vos victimes précédentes étaient des anciens Mangemorts. Mais moi, je n'étais pas Mangemort. Alors pourquoi m'avoir capturé ? Et comment avez-vous réussi à convaincre Georges de vous aider ? Je suppose qu'il a du glisser quelques gouttes de Potion de sommeil dans mon thé. Pas beaucoup, sinon je l'aurais senti. Mais assez pour me faire dormir quelques minutes…

Harry entendit l'autre applaudir lentement.

- Bien, bien, bien, siffla-t-il, tu n'as pas usurpé ta réputation et ta place, Auror Potter. En effet ton thé était légèrement drogué. Mais reprenons tes questions. Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es là, et comment j'ai pu me servir de Georges. Je suppose qu'il sera plus évident de répondre à la première si je réponds d'abord à la seconde.

Harry sentit l'homme se déplacer. Une ombre vague apparut devant lui, révélant une personne sous sortilège de Désillusion.

- Si Georges Weasley m'a aidé à te capturer, c'est parce que…

Harry devina un geste de l'autre vers le sommet de sa tête, faisant disparaître le sortilège et il resta bouche bée devant l'identité du criminel.

- … je suis Georges Weasley !

Harry ne pouvait y croire. C'était en effet Georges qui se tenait devant lui, mais un Georges méconnaissable. A la place du visage dissymétrique un peu fatigué, on pouvait voir un rictus démentiel. Les yeux brillaient d'une haine mal contenue et son sourire montrait une joie sadique sur des lèvres pincées. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais, contrastant avec la tenue noire de jais qu'il portait. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, et toute son attitude trahissait une nervosité sous-jacente, tels que les tics qui agitaient sa main gauche.

- Mais… non… Georges…

Harry secoua rapidement la tête, espérant dissiper une possible illusion. Mais rien n'e changea. Il voulut parler à nouveau, mais le rouquin le coupa.

- Et oui, c'est moi, Georges le farceur, Georges le fils à Molly, Georges le pauvre garçon qu'on vient plaindre depuis presque vingt longues années.

- Mais pourquoi… hasarda Harry, incapable de terminer sa question.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi suis devenu comme ça ? Tu veux le savoir ? Et pourtant ce n'est pas très compliqué. Souviens-toi, il y a dix-neuf ans de cela, lors de cette foutue bataille à Poudlard. Tu étais là, tu l'as vu mourir ! Tu as vu Fred mourir tué par cette engeance que son les Mangemorts. Mon frère est mort. Par-dessus tout, je le chérissais. Il était la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi… et il est mort. Devant mes yeux. Sais-tu qu'il existe une légende sur les frères jumeaux ? On dit qu'ils naissent avec une âme pour deux. Et c'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand Fred est mort, la perte de mon âme, un vide immense. J'ai voulu mourir moi aussi, mais on m'en a empêché. J'ai maudit les dieux et tout ce qui m'entourait. On m'a enfermé à Sainte-Mangouste, pendant des mois et des mois, essayant de calmer mes accès de rage ou de dépression, j'étais seul dans une chambre vide, à ressasser un passé plein de promesses d'avenirs révolues. Je cherchais un moyen de combler ce vide, par n'importe quel moyen. Petit à petit, j'ai senti cette présence en moi, cette voix qui me calmait aux pires heures de la nuit, qui remplissait le manque. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai compris. Je ne pouvais pas mourir tant que je n'avais pas vengé la mort de Fred. On dit que el temps permet d'oublier, mais moi je ne peux oublier. A chaque fois que je vois un reflet, je pense à lui. Comprends-tu cela, Harry Potter ? Toi qui est heureux, entouré de ceux qui t'aiment ? Il y a quelques mois, j'ai arrêté de prendre mes potions, alors la voix est devenue plus forte, plus audible. C'était la voix de Fred. J'étais heureux, je l'avais retrouvé. Il me promettait qu'on se reverrait bientôt, mais il fallait que je le venge d'abord. Il m'a dit de tuer ses assassins, et cela me semblait juste. Mais sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit aussi ?

Harry était presque fasciné par les paroles de Georges, par la douleur qui transparaissait derrière. Il hocha mécaniquement la tête à la dernière question. Georges reprit alors son discours.

- Il m'a dit que tout était de TA faute. C'est pour te sauver toi, Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, qu'il est venu mourir à Poudlard. Tout cela pour de belles paroles et de grands sentiments. Alors, quand en moi, il m'a dit ça, j'ai compris que tu serais aussi sur la liste, tu mourrais pour venger Fred

Si seulement Georges savait ce que Harry avait vécu après la bataille. S'il avait su les crises de culpabilité qui lui broyaient le cœur, ces nuits entières sans sommeil, à ressasser les visages de ceux qui étaient tombé pour la liberté. Harry avait largement eu sa part de tourments lui aussi. Remus, Tonks, Sirus, Dumbledore et les autres. Et Fred aussi, dont les farces et les traits d'humour auraient tellement adouci les temps qui avaient suivi la dernière bataille. Georges ignorait tout ce que Harry avait bu de ses chagrins en solitude. Sa rancœur se réveilla.

- Tu crois être le seul à avoir souffert, Georges ? Pense à tous ceux qui ont perdu des proches dans cette guerre. Que je sache, Dennis Crivey n'est pas devenu un meurtrier, lui ! Et pourtant Merlin seul savait à quel point lui et Colin étaient proches. Pense aussi à tes propres frères ! Ils n'ont jamais oublié Fred, mais pourtant ils continuent de vivre et de le faire vivre à travers les souvenirs qu'ils ont de lui. Fred n'aurait jamais voulu que tu deviennes un meurtrier…

- Endoloris !

Le visage de Georges était déformé par la rage et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure sifflant, qui laissait sourdre une colère violente. Il parlait, tout en maintenant Harry sous le sort qui semblait lui déchirer chaque muscle et écraser ses entrailles, tandis que des lames chauffées à blanc lui mordaient les chairs.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'aurait voulu Fred. Tu t'es contenté de le laissé mourir, et tous les autres aussi. Car tu es faible, Harry Potter. Des dizaines de personnes sont mortes par ta faute, sans que tu en fasses quoique ce soit pour les sauver. Par ma voix, ce sont eux qui s'expriment. Et ils réclament justice. Je suis sur qu'ils veulent que tu meures toi aussi.

Georges, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait dans les ruines de l'esprit de ce corps, releva sa baguette et rompit le Doloris. Harry sentit son corps se relâcher brusquement, même s'il continuait de trembler à la suite des effets du sort. Sa chair meurtrie criait grâce, et désormais, dans sa bouche, le goût du sang de ses joues mordues se mêlait à celui de la bile. Ses poignets sciés par les cordes laissaient couler plus largement encore la précieuse sève humaine. Ses vêtements étaient souillés par les vomissures. Il avait voulu que tout s'arrête, pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance, tant celle de son corps que celle de son cœur. Les propos de Georges avaient achevé le réveil de ses vieux démons et le ramenaient à ses cauchemars, quand les fantômes plaintifs de ceux qui avaient chus venaient sans cesse le hanter, tournant dans une ronde sans fin, toujours plus vite, l'étourdissant de leurs reproches, le faisant hurler dans son sommeil. Il n'avait jamais oublié. Aux pires heures de la nuit, il avait voulu mourir pour ne plus se souvenir.

Il essaya de parler, mais ses longs halètements rendaient la chose difficile.

- Dis-moi… prends-tu… plaisir… à faire cela ? A tuer… et torturer… des gens ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire, Harry ? Tu te lances dans la psychologie ? Ou bien tu espères retarder le moment fatidique ? Mais je te répondrais quand même, dans ma grande bonté. Non, je ne prends de plaisir particulier au Doloris, même si celui-ci est animé de ma haine la plus profonde, car il est trop impersonnel. Ce n'est pour moi qu'un moyen d'imposer mon autorité sur toi et ceux qui se sont assis ici. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu meures, que tu m'implores à genoux de te laisser la vie sauve, que tu demandes pardon tout comme eux ont demandé pardon. Je veux que vous rampiez devant moi, car je suis la Mort incarnée et je décide qui doit vivre ou mourir. Et j'ai décidé que tu devais mourir, Harry Potter, car tu es coupable.

Au moment où Harry allait répliquer, de puissants coups retentirent derrière lui, tandis qu'une voix s'écriait :

- Ouvrez la porte, au nom du Ministère !

L'espoir, sauvage, embrasa le cœur de Harry, mais il fut presque aussi tempéré par l'attitude de Georges. Ce dernier affichait un petit air supérieur, et les mots qu'il prononça glacèrent Harry.

- Tu seras mort avant qu'ils ne puissent ouvrir cette porte ; elle et les murs sont puissamment défendus par divers charmes et sorts, dont certains obtenus directement auprès du Département des Mystères. Les contacts peuvent être très utiles dans l'administration. Ceci dit, je me demande comment ils ont été prévenus.

Harry resta silencieux, affectant n'avoir aucune réponse à cette question. Cependant, il savait bien qui avait prévenu les Aurors. Tandis que les coups redoublaient, il se souvenait avoir activé le signal d'urgence juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil provoqué par le thé drogué. Quelques Aurors expérimentaient depuis peu une nouvelle création magique. Ils se voyaient tatouer dans leur paume gauche une série de runes à l'encre invisible. En serrant fortement la main, et en positionnant les doigts à des endroits précis de la paume, on déclenchait un signal d'alerte et de localisation. En quelques minutes, tous les Aurors disponibles pouvaient se rendre sur les lieux d'où provenait le signal. Harry avait été l'un des premiers à tester sur lui cette invention. Maintenant, il savait qu'elle fonctionnait. Un coup sourd le ramena brutalement à la liberté. Les Aurors essayaient apparemment une autre manière que la Magie pour ouvrir la porte. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'émouvoir particulièrement Georges.

- Le temps qu'ils parviennent à forcer ce mur d'acier et de Magie, on sera à Noël. Revenons à nos moutons. Où en étais-je ? Ce vacarme m'empêche de réfléchir. Assurdiato !

Le bruit des coups et des explosions diverses s'atténua fortement, seules persistaient les vibrations. Harry se retrouvait à nouveau face à son bourreau.

- Que vas-tu faire Georges ? Si tu me tues maintenant, tu es perdu. Tu ne peux sortir, mais eux peuvent entrer. Tu ne pourras rien faire face à une escouade d'Aurors. Libère-moi, cela vaut mieux pour toi. On te fera soigner, et tout ira bien.

Georges ne semblait pas l'avoir écouté. Il sortit de sa poche un petit sac en velours noir, plus petit que le poing. Faisant coulisser les liens, il en sortit un dé blanc et afficha son sourire sarcastique.

- Tu sais, Harry, je ne suis pas totalement sans pitié. Je l'appelle le Dé du Condamné. C'est une petit variante d'un gadget qui est vendu à Weasley et Weasley, avec la différence que celui-ce ne recèle aucun sortilège. Tout comme le Dé Chatouilleur, il possède quatre faces blanches et deux faces rouges. La règle est la même : tant que tu tombes sur une face blanche, il ne t'arrivera rien ; mais si tu tombes sur une face rouge… alors la Mort sera ton cadeau. Je lancerai le dé jusqu'à six fois. Prêt à jouer Harry ?

- Ai-je seulement le choix ?

- Non. Sache cependant qu'aucun de tes prédécesseurs à ce jeu n'a eu de chance. Ce fut Lucius le plus chanceux. Le dé est tombé sur une face rouge seulement au cinquième lancer. Néanmoins, je dois t'avertir que même si tu parviens à obtenir six faces blanches, ton calvaire ne sera pas fini pour autant. Je continuerai à te pourchasser et à essayer de te prendre. Ce ne sera qu'un sursis. Tu vivras à jamais avec cette menace au-dessus de toi, comme punition pour tes crimes. Allez ! Que la partie commence !

Georges, accroupi, lança le dé à une trentaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol. Harry le suivit des yeux, retenant son souffle. Le monde semblait s'être arrêté de tourner, alors que le si petit cube s'immobilisait sur une face… blanche. Il poussa un soupir discret. Il ne fallait surtout pas laisser voir à Georges qu'il avait peur. Le roux saisit à nouveau le dé, l'air totalement impassible. Il se releva et fouilla sous sa robe pour attraper un objet enveloppé dans un velours rouge sombre, aux reflets noirs. Avant même qu'il ne l'eut déballé, ce qui se cachait sous ce tissu donna des frissons d'angoisse à Harry, comme si l'objet dégageait de puissantes ondes négatives. Toujours sans un mot, mais semblant guetter ses réactions, Georges défit lentement le velours. Harry ne voulut pas y croire quand vit enfin l'objet qui était caché dessous, qu'i reconnut presque aussitôt, même s'il n'en avait pas vu souvent au cours de sa carrière. Une lame d'obsidienne. Une lame maudite, créée par la Magie noire, à partir de sang et d'âme. Le cristal noir et effilé qui constituait la lame était strié de petites veinules, et était emmanché sur une poignée fabriquée visiblement à partir d'un os humain. Cette arme, une fois plantée dans un corps, s'abreuvait de son sang, et ne pouvait être retirée tant que la victime n'était pas morte. Les éclats carmin qu'elle renvoyait sous la lumière de la pièce prouvaient qu'elle avait déjà servi. Harry compris alors pourquoi les précédentes victimes affichaient toutes un air de terreur. Si le poignard lui effleurait seulement la peau, il était condamné, sans aucune grâce possible.

Georges avait l'air satisfait de sa petite mise en scène, en voyant le regard de Harry sur sa lame. Ce pendant il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de récupérer le dé au sol. Trois fois encore il le lança, et il tomba à chaque fois sur une face blanche, au grand soulagement de Harry.

- Tu as de la chance, Monsieur l'Auror. Je suppose qu'il en faut dans ton métier. Voyons voir si tu as plus de chance que Lucius Malefoy.

Le lancer du dé fut très théâtral, et il tourna longtemps sur le sol. Malheureusement, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, la face rouge apparaissait plus distinctement. Le sourire de Georges s'élargit, tandis que Harry voyait déjà son heure venue. C'est alors, tandis que le dé allait s'arrêter sur la face macabre, qu'une explosion gigantesque retentit, faisant vibrer toute la pièce. Le dé alors fit un sursaut, et s'immobilisa sur une face blanche. De la poussière flottante dans l'air passa à coté de Harry, venant de derrière lui. Les murs et la porte commençaient à accuser le coup sous les assauts de l'escouade des hommes de Harry. Bientôt ils allaient céder, et ce cauchemar prendrait alors fin. Mais il restait encore un lancer… Ne donnant nullement l'air de se presser, Georges récupéra le dé une dernière fois. Lui et son prisonnier s'échangèrent un long regard. Dans le premier on pouvait lire la haine, tandis que l'autre affichait surtout la compassion. De vieux souvenirs les frappèrent tous les deux et un instant la main trembla, un nouvel espoir pour Harry. Mais très vite l'acier revint dans les yeux, et main se raffermit.

- Le Destin se joue ici et maintenant, Harry.

- Arrête tout ça Georges, tu ne t'en sortiras pas.

Toujours le même sourire en réponse. La main se leva, et le dé tomba. Il rebondit une fois… deux fois… tourna sur lui-même. L'instant était oppressant, Harry ne pouvait respirer. Et le Destin joua. La face rouge se dévoila au regard des deux hommes. La seule réaction de Harry fut un soupir de résignation. Il avait tant de fois frôlé la Mort, devant Voldemort, et devant les criminels qu'il pourchassait. Il avait appris à croire aux dernières chances. Peut-être les Aurors forceraient-ils la porte assez vite… Et si non… Son esprit et sa formation lui donnaient le courage pour faire face à cette Mort.

Les vibrations étaient continuelles maintenant. Georges se releva.

- Tu sais, Harry, le fait que je ne puisse probablement pas m'en prendre à Drago Malefoy ne me gêne plus tant que ça, maintenant que je sais que tu vas mourir. Tu seras mon plus beau sacrifice à la mémoire de Fred. Adieu Harry…

- Noooon !

Le poignard s'enfonça vivement dans son cœur, alors que derrière lui la porte cédait enfin. La première chose qui surprit Harry était que la douleur était nettement moins forte que lors des Doloris. Puis son esprit s'évada. Il ouvrit les yeux devant une longue route. Il faisait beau et tout était silencieux. Il avait l'apparence de ses onze ans, l'uniforme de Poudlard sur le dos. Derrière lui, il savait sans les voir qu'il y avait Ginny, Hermione et Ron, et les enfants, qui lui souriaient tous un peu tristement. Devant lui apparaissaient des figures plus joyeuses. Dumbledore qui paraissait rajeuni sans ses rides de soucis, avec à coté de lui un Tom Jedusor jeune lui aussi, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Sirius, Remus et Tonks, tous en pleine forme. Et Fred aussi, Maugrey Fol Œil. Et puis ses parents, qui paraissaient tellement heureux qu'ils en étaient transfigurés. Ces derniers lui tendirent la main, sans un mot. Alors Harry s'avança sur la route.

Et dans la petite pièce, tandis que Georges éclatait d'un rire malveillant et hystérique, Harry Potter, Chef des Aurors d'Angleterre, membre du Magenmagot, Professeur honorifique de Poudlard, Survivant et Elu, Porteur d'un fardeau trop lourd, s'éteignit doucement, le visage affichant un air de repos et de tranquillité, et il souriait.


End file.
